SongFic Serries Jordin Sparks Style
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: This is going to be a Jordin Sparks serries of song-fics, based on Cammie and Zach's relationships, so it will be LOTS and maybe all her songs.........hopefully!
1. SOS Let The Music Play

**This is a random song-fic I wanted to write, cause I was singing the song a lot……………….. so here it is! I am going to be doing a series of these (Jordin Sparks) as I think of them, on the same story! It is my FIRST SONG-FIC, SO BE NICE**

**Story 1-SOS (Let The Music Play)-Jordin Sparks**

**Random Girl POV**

I was at a random dance, I broke up with my boyfriend, and well I covered it up, but I looked and I saw another girl, she looked exactly like me. She was staring at a boy, dancing with another girl.

_What's up girlfriend, something's going on_

_You got a look about you, tell me what's wrong_

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to her she let a tear fall down her cheek and shook her head and pointed to that guy, she was staring at.

_Is that you're boyfriend dancing with that girl on the floor_

_You got to dance more, time to show our weapon of choice_

"Is that you're boyfriend?" I asked she just nodded, she sure didn't talk much. "Let's dance" I said to her and dragged on the floor and texted my friends to dance, with their bf's.

_S.O.S is all I need to send_

_Just a little text, calling all our friends_

_F.Y.I you know it's not the end_

_Don't take it lying down, no crying now_

_It's you're world _

_Let the music play, he won't get away_

_Just get the groove and then he'll come back to you again_

_Let the music play, he won't get away_

_The groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore_

_S.O.S_

_S.O.S_

_S.O.S_

She started smiling as my friends and I danced with her, she seemed better, I guess. I looked over to her _boyfriend_. He was watching but not a lot, he will.

_That crazy chick  
Don't know who she's messin' with  
Look in her eyes  
She's mentally undressing him  
(Now Listen) girlfriend  
Lets step back right now  
Better get your hands off  
(Yeah) 'Cos we' about to get down_

He was looking now, and I was feeling better, for her, she was just like me, but different.

_Let The Music Play  
You Won't Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you oh whoah)  
Let the music play  
He won't get away (get away)  
This groove he can't ignore (S.O.S)  
He won't leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)  
Let The Music Play  
You Won't Get Away S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He won't get away (S.O.S)  
This groove he can't ignore  
He won't leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)  
Let The Music Play  
You Won't Get Away (S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(No No No)  
Let the music play  
He won't get away (S.O.S)  
This groove he can't ignore_  
_He won't leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)_

He was now ditching that other girl and walked over they smiled at each other and walked off, but before, she looked at me and mouthed 'Thank-you' and continued with her boyfriend, they were great together, they were.

Cammie POV

I was glad that girl helped me, she deserved a great husband who would always love, her, and ZACH will get a lot of crap from Bex, Macey, and Liz, maybe even Grant and Jonas, cause of well………….Liz and Bex.

Next time, I should just let the music play, and move on.

**So………………………………did u like it??????????/ Should I continue???????????????**

**~Twilight113~**


	2. Whatch You Go

**Okay! Here is chapter 2!!!!!!!! **

**Dedicated to:**

**DiVaGiRl13-Because she rocks!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ THEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Story 2-Watch You Go-Jordin Sparks**

**Cammie POV**

I was sitting on my window seat looking over New York, watching Zach drive away, every day we got in a fight, it was tearing me apart, and I think it was tearing him apart as well.

_I'm seeing brake lights  
That means he's leaving me again  
And this is like the eighth time_

_I'm seeing brake lights  
That means he's leaving me again  
And this is like the eighth time  
I guess I'll see him in the morning_

'Cause he'll come back, he always does  
And then we fight and then we fuss again  
Back to the beginning

But we seem to make up every time  
But when we don't break up the fault is mine  
But before we fall out again there's something you should know  
I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go, go, go  
Love to watch you go, go, go

I didn't know when he would come back, and I don't care when, I was sick and tired of being the little person, who was like NOTHING in his life. I was waiting for the day he wouldn't come back, and I wanted it to be soon, really soon.

I decided to sleep on it, and think tonight, and later.

_I'm seeing daylight and I'm still alone in my bed  
Something ain't right so should I go to him instead?  
I messed up this time, I always do  
And then we fight and then we're through again  
Back to the beginning_

But we seem to make up every time

But when we don't break up the fault is mine  
But before we fall out again there's something you should know  
I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go, go, go  
Love to watch you go, go, go

Who's gonna help me save us, he made us one again  
Will he take me back this time?  
After what I did he has no idea  
Why he should spend one more night here  
It's over, again and again

I fell like it is a daily thing that we are together and break-up. We have hit too, too many rough spots to stay together, what he said in 10th grade seems to be a blur. I remember, and he isn't the same boy I fell in love with, I can't let him control me. Never, it was beginning to be to much.

_But we seem to make up every time  
But when we don't break up the fault is mine  
But before we fall out again there's something you should know  
I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go_

But we seem to make up every time  
But when we don't break up the fault is mine  
But before we fall out again there's something you should know  
I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go, go, go  
Love to watch you go, go, go

"Zach, I can't do this anymore good-bye." I said as I hung up the phone, and I was never going to answer that number, or email, or text him back. Never again, will I be pulled into something like that ever again. I will focus on me and my friends. Zach is gone, I watched him go, and I didn't cry, and I never will.

**Hey!!!!!! I updated!! :) I was listening to the actual song while typing, and each story is separate, not all one story, just if you are confussed. I am doing this song next:**

**Jordin Sparks- NO Parade**

**Then:**

**Jordin Sparks-Let It Rain**

**I am doing those songs next!! I have them all planned out!! SMILE!!! I need at least 3 reviews to continue………….and I will accept ideas for those two songs! I am willing to change the idea if I like it…….. **

**~Twilight113~**


	3. No Parade

**Okay! Here is chapter 3!!!!!!!! **

**Story 3-No Parade-Jordin Sparks**

**Cammie POV**

_I'm already looking back  
I'm already looking 'round  
Where do we get off the track  
What was it that brought us down  
I'm already waking up or how I've been asleep too long  
Losing you is hard enough  
Not knowing when anything was wrong  
Changes come but where they go  
You never know_

I was sitting, waiting for Zach to come home from his mission, no it wasn't code black. It was just a mission, or so I thought. I started thinking of how we met, and I replayed the moment he kissed me, the first time, I loved how we were, but now we still lied to each other, but thsat is just the life we chose, so we accept that. We are getting married in 1 week 2 days 7 hours 30 minutes and 45 seconds. Until I got a call that changed it………..

Just another day like any other ,  
Nothing in the sky said "run for cover"  
Just another reason,  
Never thought it would end this way.  
There was no parade

No lights flashing  
No song to sing along the way  
There was no parade.  
Story was supposed to last

I got a call from the Chief, I didn't like it.

(C=Chief, CM=Cammie)

C-Hello Chameleon, how are you?

CM-I am good, what about you.

C-Been better, I need to tell you something.

CM-Alright but why have you 'been better'?

C-That is related to what I have to tell you.

CM-Okay, what do you have to tell me.

C-There is no easy way to say this, but Zach is dead, I am so sorry.

CM-*silent, no breathing*

C-Are you sure you are okay?

CM-No, I will call friends, have you told Greek-God and Computer-Geek yet?

C-No, I want you to tell them, and you will need support missy.

CM- Alright, thank-you for telling me, can you tell Bookworm to send me a file on his mission and how he died please?

C- Alright, but only because he is gone.

CM-Thank-you, I will talk to you later.

C-Alright take care.

CM- Bye.

C- Bye.

_You were never supposed to plea  
Just somebody in the past  
Somebody I used to see  
Trouble craft up on us  
A warning that never come in time  
Before I knew that we were dust  
Just left behind  
Left behind  
Changes come but where they go  
You never know_

I was sitting on my bed, I called Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and Macey over, I told them it was emergency, and they weren't on a mission, so I was clear. I was now sitting on the couch, crying, and I let them all come out, and I heard and knock on the door, and they (Bex, Liz, Macey) ran over to hug me. They boys (grant and Jonas) looked confused. I told them what Chief told me and all the girls were now crying with me, and Grant and Jonas hung their heads, we were all sad about what happened, and especially me, we were supposed to get married soon, and that was cancelled.

Just another day like any other ,  
Nothing in the sky said "run for cover"  
Just another reason,  
Never thought it would end this way.  
There was no parade  
No lights flashing  
No song to sing along the way  
There was no parade.  
Story was supposed to last

I was sitting, in my wedding dress, in the church, and sitting there. I was sad, and angry, I took back everything bad I ever said to him, and I regretted fighting with him before he lwft, we made up on the phone, but we didn't tell anyone. Grant told me he was going to surprise me with my own personal parade, well guess what?

There was no parade.

**Done!!!!!!!! I liked it! But It was sad……….would you say? I updated only because I missed my weekend update for the story, so I typed this up, and will update again on Sat/Sun, I update those days ONLY unless I miss one, and will update on Mon/Tues.**

**Tell me what you think!!!!!!**

**THEY ARE ALL SEPARATE STORIES!!!!! ZACH WILL BE IN THE NEXT STORY!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


End file.
